fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Groblar
Zostawić to zdjęcie czy dać to z Flashem? Jeżeli z Flashem są lepsze, to mogę dorobić. A teraz czekam na oceny :) Vezok999 14:06, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Wywal flasha. Całkiem fajny, jak dla mnie lepszy od "istoty z Protostali", ale słabszy od Nagira. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:21, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Nie ma co dużo mówić - jest super! Fajnie zrobiony, doskonałe użycie części. Jedynie głowa mi nieco nie odpowiada, ale to nie ważne. No, zasłużony 10/10. Odmeldowuję się: Volga raahk Jezus Maria! Vezio, zaczynasz dorównywać najlepszemu MOCerowi na YT - NSSDforever. Gratuluję, jest świetny. 10/10, albo nie... 11/10 Lord Vox 15:02, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo ale to bardzo świetny. Daje 10/10 tylko lekko głowa mi się nie podoba. Malum121 . To imię jest dziwnie znajome.... ale sam M.O.C.-k ładny, wyważony ale coś mi nie gra. 10-/10 --DARNOK 2 16:15, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Fajny, masz talent do robienia głów, tylko pancerz dla mnie nie ładny. Sekenuva 16:45, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Niezły, niezły. Zresztą jak zawsze :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Bardzo fajny historia też tylko głowa trohę mi się nie podoba ale i tak 10/1083.11.59.51 17:47, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Jako jedyny dam 9+/10 - czemu? Brzuch może i zakrywa pancerz (jak sam mówiłeś), ale widziałem lepsze - postaraj się bardziej, a dam 10. ( postaram się go przebić....) - Eh, po koleji: Akuumo- wywal Flasha- znaczy, że co :P? Darnok- Są Warator i Wartor, Flammer i Flamer to będą i Groblar i Groblax :) Sekenuva- Pancerz nie ładny... coś dziwna wypowiedź... No i podoba ci się to, co innym najmniej Kopaka- :D Gresh- Postarasz się go przebić? No to powodzenia, chociaż przyznam, że znów mam ambicje na kolejnego tytana :) No i na koniec Vox...- No na prawdę dzięki, jestem zaszczycony, że porównujesz mnie do swojego idola ^^ Widzę, że tytani jednak najlepiej wypadają ;) No to przygotujcie się na to, co będzie po urodzinowym doładowaniu :D (szczeegółów nie zdradzam, żeby nie zapeszyć :) ) Vezok999 19:37, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Taa... Jednak to trudno bedzie przebić... No ale nic, czekam na urodzinowy upgrade :D Lord Vox 19:46, sty 2, 2011 (UTC) Phi! Vox, uważasz, że NSSDForever jest najlepszy? Od niego lepsi jak dla mnie są na pewno KylerNuva135, EDICARTS, t1, pewnie bym wymieniłjeszcze kilku. Kani--Nui 19:04, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Tak uważam. Zresztą on sam tak uważa (w którymś filmiku to napisał...). T1 nie oglądam, są lepsi od KylerNuvy135, a EDICTARTS ma chyba tylko Toa EDICTARTSA... Ale to kwestia gustu, który z nich jest najlepszy. A gust jak d*pa - każdy ma własną. Lord Vox 20:34, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Przykład lepszego od Kylera? T1 ma fajne mocki. NSSDForever mi nie odpowiada, BioRockDude też nie. NSSDForever napisał, że jest najlepszy? A to bufon ;-] I tak the best są Harvey Cu, Yuri Fassio i Cameron G. z M.o.C. pages. Dowód? Kroll by Harvey Cu, GrondV2a by Yuri Fassio, Calibus by Cameron G.. Spróbujesz ich przebić?Kani--Nui 21:06, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Wydaje mi się że to nie jest dyskusja do tego by się kłucić który M.O.C.-er z YT jest lepszy tylko do komentowania Groblara.A tak wogóle to daję 11/10Panrahk17 21:23, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) Dobre, dobre, Voksiu "Gust jak d*pa" - kolejny z cytatów tygodnia, choć nie jestem pewien, czy Rurek (Kopaka nuva) będzie chciał to wstawić. Muszę odejść od kompa, mam pracę domową. Nara i Ave Wazzup!!! Historia raczej nieciekawa, MOC jest super. Co do samej postaci to typowa lodowa bestia z gór ala Yeti. Nic specjalnego. 5/5 Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:00, sty 23, 2011 (UTC) 10/10